


lost boy.

by ManzyPitHoles



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Depression, First Time, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Philosophy, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManzyPitHoles/pseuds/ManzyPitHoles
Summary: я не знал, к чему это всё приведёт. мне было всё равно.джек керуак, «в дороге»





	lost boy.

**Author's Note:**

> у питера бдр, на которое ему наплевать, и ещё всякое по мелочи. пафос, подростковый максимализм и нелогичность. не рассказ, а роллекостер. строчные буквы и обилие текстовых выделений для отражения максимально широкой [в данной ситуации] гаммы чувств и переживаний персонажа.
> 
> подразумевается смерть основного персонажа.
> 
> как писал небезызвестный джек: «книжка эта скажет, по сути, пожалейте всех нас и не злитесь на меня за то, что я всё это написал».

      питер просыпается. слышит будильник. морщится. не выключает. терпит. ждёт. закрывает глаза. сосредотачивается на звуке. впитывает его в себя. расслабляется. почти засыпает. резко вздрагивает всем телом. скидывает одеяло на пол. смотрит в потолок. пытается собраться с силами, чтобы встать с кровати. через двадцать минут ему удаётся сесть. ещё через семь — медленно подняться на ноги. он делает шаг. теряет равновесие. облокачивается на стол. делает глубокий вдох. выдох.  
  
      опираясь на попадающуюся под руки мебель, питер неторопливо идёт до ванной. прислоняется к стене, жмурится, снова вздыхает. открывает дверь. проходит к раковине. понимает, что забыл включить свет. возвращается к двери. напрягается. не может вспомнить, где выключатель. сонно ищет на ощупь. не находит. сдаётся.  
  
      сердце резко сжимается, в животе больно колет. питер садится на холодный кафель. сдерживает желание заплакать. у него всё равно не получится: слёз больше нет. питер улыбается.  
  
      он доползает до душевой кабины и медленно забирается в неё. дверцы не закрывает. пытается включить воду. пальцы не слушаются. пытается ещё раз. и ещё. и снова. спустя минуту получается. устало выдыхает и медленно сползает вниз по стене. подтягивает коленки к груди. чувствует холодные струи и почти насквозь мокрую пижаму. не смеет пошевелиться.  
  
      сначала питер слегка дрожит, неизбежно утрачивая контроль над телом, потом — трясётся, а после он просто перестаёт чувствовать холод и беспомощно лежит в ледяной воде.  
  
      не плачет, не хнычет, не скулит и не стонет.  _смеётся._  
  


***

  
      питер плетётся к комоду. достаёт рубашку и брюки. оборачивается, пытается поймать мысль. безуспешно. замечает воду на полу. понимает, что мокрую пижаму надо было снять ещё в ванной. подходит к кровати, стягивает с неё простынь. вспоминает про забытую одежду. возвращается к комоду, берёт оставленные вещи, кидает на кровать. стягивает с себя футболку и штаны. бросает на пол. берёт простынь. укутывается в неё. ждёт, пока ткань впитает влагу.  
  
      питер всё-таки ловит мысль.  _простынь — не полотенце._  скидывает её с себя. медленно надевает бельё, рубашку и брюки. замирает. неожиданно для себя вспоминает, что может прийти в школу в чём угодно. хмурится. опять хочется заплакать, но слёз по-прежнему нет. сил — тоже. последние уходят на переодевание.  
  
      через пятнадцать  **мучительных**  минут питер стоит перед дверью в  **старой**  толстовке  **грязно-бордового**  цвета и когда-то  **любимых узких**  джинсах.  **пёстрый**  рюкзак,  **подаренный**  тётей ещё в  **седьмом**  классе, висит на  **правом**  плече. сквозь  **тяжёлые серые**  шторы пробивается  **противно яркое**  солнце. пахнет  **апельсинами**  и  **жареным беконом**. переизбыток ощущений. хочется блевать.  
  
      питер надевает кеды. застывает на месте, так и не завязав шнурки. напрягается всем телом. пытается вспомнить, что забыл. идёт через всю комнату к кровати. снимает телефон с зарядки и кладёт его в карман. возвращается к двери. всё же завязывает шнурки и поправляет капюшон. оглядывается напоследок.  
  
      питер почти выходит из комнаты, когда приходит очередное осознание.  _воскресенье._  
  


***

  
      питер устал. он не хочет говорить о старке. он не хочет говорить о своих чувствах. он не хочет говорить о своих мыслях. он не хочет говорить о спасении мира. он не хочет говорить о спасении. он не хочет говорить. он не хочет.  _он ничего не хочет._  
  
      иногда питер думает: может, он просто потерялся? потерялся в своих мечтах, потерялся в желаниях, потерялся в собственном сознании. потерялся в мире. потерялся и не может найти себе места.  
  
      а ещё питер задумывается о том, насколько сильно он устал. даже покончить с собой лень.  
  
      интересно, сколько ему осталось падать до самого дна? а, может, он уже на дне? ему больше нечего бояться?..  
  
      а что значит «бояться»? что значит « _не_  бояться»? имеет ли это смысл? имеет ли смысл жизнь? и вообще, что есть жизнь, а что есть смерть? имеет ли  _это_  смысл? имело ли когда-то?..  
  
      экзистенциальный кризис налицо. но питеру уже плевать. даже если смысла нет. единственная причина, по которой он все ещё держится за жизнь — недочитанная книга. причина глупая, безусловно. даже детская и наивная, да. но, по крайней мере, он дал себе шанс.  
  


***

  
      и всё-таки. где же питер так проебался? нет, не в смысле, что ему теперь даже с кровати вставать пиздецки тяжело. нет. питер про то,  _как_  всё могло дойти до того, что каждый раз, когда истерический смех раздирает его изнутри и заставляет улыбаться, говоря всем, что он наконец счастлив, а жизнь прекрасна, его глаза наполняются слезами и от былой радости остаётся лишь фальшивая улыбка, за которой прячется отчаяние, сумасшедшее настолько, что хочется выть от безысходности.  
  


***

  
      а сколько раз окружающие питера люди могли узнать правду, только вслушавшись в его шутки.  _сколько раз._  
  
      но всем плевать. питеру тоже. он не жалуется. он понимает. всё хорошо. всё нормально. это правильно. всем на всех плевать. так надо.  
  


***

  
питера всё заебало. хочется просто закутаться в одеяло и лечь где-нибудь в углу. что он, собственно, и делает, когда в первый раз слышит о свадьбе поттс и старка. когда он узнаёт, что пеппер решила назвать сына питером, одеяла недостаточно.  
  
через неделю питер заставляет себя навестить вирджинию. он не любит детей и потому, когда слышит истошные крики новорождённого, впадает в прострацию. веки широко раскрываются, руки и ноги немеют, лицо застывает в непонятной гримасе, а мозг практически отключается. дереализация. питер скучал по этой сучке.  
  
старк неизвестно где, чему питер только рад. он приходит раз в день, помогает пеппер с ребёнком: греет воду для смесей, разводит их, подаёт всё необходимое, набирает воду в ванночку, поправляет одеяльце в коляске и пытается петь колыбельные. кажется, на какое-то время он даже перестаёт ненавидеть детей. дереализация уже не такая сильная. малыш орёт всё меньше, но питер по-прежнему отказывается брать его на руки. страшно за себя. опасно для него.  
  
в душе болит, но питер пытается радоваться за тони.  
ром горчит, но питер пытается радоваться за тони.  
кожу саднит, но питер пытается радоваться за тони.  
  
на следующий день он не приходит к поттс-старк. сейчас середина лета, и чёрная толстовка с длинными рукавами будет выглядеть странно на питере, который всегда ходит в футболках. спустя ещё день он звонит пеппер, извиняется и врёт, что уехал из города.  
  


«тише, питер, тише. всё хорошо.  
ещё успеешь нареветься»

 

***

 

питер не хочет умереть ни разу не потрахавшись. поэтому он находит льюиса.  
  
льюис вроде как тоже по уши в дерьме, но счастлив. учёба, работа, девушка — всё сложилось. просто он слегка алкоголик. и совсем немного наркоша. только немного, правда.  
  
льюис типа влюблён в питера. несмотря на девушку, да. поэтому, когда питер просит об услуге, тот соглашается не задумываясь. ничего странного.  
  
льюис как бы понимает питера. совсем немного, но понимает. он тоже с тараканами.  
  
и всё равно, закрывая глаза во время секса, питер представляет тони вместо льюиса. грязно, пошло, неправильно, отвратительно и мерзко, но необходимо.  
  
питер тогда был под кайфом и не особо помнит произошедшее. он уверен только в том, что плакал. и в том, что просил выебать.  
  
весёлая была ночка.

 

***

  
питер ворочается. старается заснуть. смотрит в окно. глубоко дышит. пытается заткнуть мысли. не может. всё путается. одеяло — тоже. раздельные части сливаются воедино, а целое разбивается. луны не видно. надежды — тоже.  
  
питер ворочается снова. скидывает одеяло. накрывается. опять скидывает. ложится на живот. поднимает одеяло с пола и кладёт на голову. встаёт с постели и тут же ложится вновь. меняет положение. упирается ступнями в подушку. глухо кашляет. маленькое одеяло прикрывает лишь поясницу.  
  
погода продолжает сходить с ума. сильный ветер распахивает неплотно закрытое окно. в комнату начинают залетать снежинки. холодно.  
  


питер ненавидит себя.

  
как жалко. как низко. как противно.  
  
питер — слабак. и нихуя он не потерянный. и в том, что всё пошло по пизде,  _его_  вина, а не вселенной.  
  
питер — подросток. питер драматизирует. питер преувеличивает. питер утрирует. питер — подросток.  
  
питер в порядке. питер переживёт. питер справится. все так делают.  
  
питер должен лгать. питер должен притворяться. питер должен угождать. питер должен. если хочет жить.  
  
возможно, проблема в том, что питер не хочет.  
  
питер не выдерживает: встаёт с кровати, подходит к окну и смотрит в пустую темноту. кусает нижнюю губу, слизывает с неё кровь. задумывается.  
  
питер медленно опускается на пол. бессильно ложится на бок и поджимает коленки к груди.  
  
он не должен сдаваться. он должен жить. он не особенный.  
  
неужели он бы отказался от жизни, будь у него всё, чего когда-либо хотелось? значит, он должен достичь этого результата. он должен сделать невозможное. он должен, он должен, он должен. всё можно изменить. каждая мелочь имеет значение. счастье — это выбор. надо стараться. надо пытаться. надо меняться. надо помогать. надо любить. надо радоваться. надо бороться. надо жить.  
  
надо. надо.  **надо.**  
должен. должен.  **должен.**  
обязан. обязан.  **обязан.**  
  
питер знает, знает,  **знает**!  
  
и питер  _хочет_  жить. правда. очень-очень хочет. жить, жить и снова жить. он хочет сражаться. он хочет бороться. и он не хочет умирать, нет! он хочет  _жить_. он хочет. слишком сильно. слишком отчаянно. слишком безнадёжно.  
  
питер хочет быть  _свободным._  
  


и он будет.  
в следующий раз.  
  
он обещает.


End file.
